


Desserts

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [29]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, Gen, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Amongst the papers was a thin book with laminated cardstock covers that boasted the “Greatest Minimalist Desserts at your Fingertips!”





	Desserts

Finding the institute destroyed meant that X6-88 was all but out of a job. Things changed drastically; it wasn’t that he wasn’t equally as busy, it was just a different kind of busy. 

Instead of getting up after exactly eight hours of sleep and being assigned to whatever mission Father saw fit, he got up at 6:00 am and helped with whatever Sophia politely asked him to help with.

It wasn’t because he didn’t have an option. She would have taken no for an answer. It’s just that, after a few months of knowing her, he felt that he owed her something.

That usually left a good portion of the day with discouragingly little to do. Some of those under Sophia’s command would celebrate the end of the day with relaxation of their own type; chems, alcohol, sexual intercourse, any of those creature comforts.  
X6-88 wasn’t interested in that.

He spent most of his time at Coastal Cottage because he enjoyed the sound of the water and the rebuilding efforts on the property. Despite his previous affiliation and his quiet nature, the at first weary Minutemen came to enjoy his company because as a former Courser he was like having a permanent body guard.

Wheat meant flour and flour meant bread and other suspiciously high-carb treats that many of the settlers enjoyed. Sophia had, as always, asked X6-88 to quadruple check the records on the ration stores and the crop yield numbers in order to more efficiently decide distribution and set the paperwork on the desk of the small room that had been unofficially recognized as his. Amongst the papers was a thin book with laminated cardstock covers that boasted the “Greatest Minimalist Desserts at your Fingertips!” 

It must have been mixed in accidentally and he made a mental note to give it to Sophia the next time he saw her. 

Those who lived in Coastal Cottage, however, were busy at work with food preparation. The crops had come in so well that there was an excess; they could open trading up more broadly at each settlement rather than just allowing for their usual limited trade and the dinky bar that had been established was concerned with serving some sort of baked goods to the merchants that made their way through the settlement regularly in order to entice them to buy more alcohol in town.

While X6-88 wasn’t entirely interested in the economics of the Minutemen settlements, the smell of baking bread made his mind wander back to the recipe book that had been mixed in with the paperwork that he was sent. Curiosity was something that he had not been able to fully indulge while working for the Institute, but it was encouraged by the others that he kept company with presently and that proved enough to convince himself to pick up and flip through the booklet. 

There were black and white pictures of women with done-up hair in pristine dresses and Mr. Handy robots helping them with combining ingredients. Some of the recipes sounded confusing or disgusting (carrot cake? Why would anyone want a cake with carrots in it?) but some of them seemed appealing and realistic enough to bake, especially considering the limited amount of ingredients and the whole process did not look as messy as X6-88 had thought it would be. 

Perhaps there was something worth investigating in the realm of baking for pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I love X6-88. He's a really interesting character to write and I wish I could write him better. I'm not 100% sure that I did this prompt or X6-88 justice, but I've been sitting on this for a few months and I know it's not going to get any better than this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
